1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber connector for optically connecting a fiber optic cable and another fiber optic cable or any other kind of optical element.
2. Description of the Related Art
As communication optical connectors or optical connectors for short-distance transmission data links, FC connectors for forming a connection by using a screw and SC connectors for forming a connection by resilience fitting (snap-fitting) are known.
SC connector receptacles such as those illustrated in FIGS. 7 and 8 are known.
Each of such conventional receptacles has a synthetic resin clamper 3 in which a resilient engaging portion 3a resiliently fitted to a plug 2 shown in FIG. 6 and a cylindrical portion 3b for guiding a ferrule 2a of the plug 2 are formed; an optical element assembly 6 formed of an optical element 4, a lens 5 and other members; a sleeve 7 with which the ferrule 2a of the plug 2 is positioned; and a metallic holder 8. The receptacle is assembled in such a manner that the optical element assembly 6 and the sleeve 7 are fixed by being welded to the holder 8, the housing 1 in which the clamper 3 has been inserted is positioned by using a jig, and the housing 1 and the holder 8 are connected to each other with screws. The clamper 3 is held by having its engaging portion 3c pinched between the holder 8 and projections 1a provided on an inner portion of the housing 1. A component 9 is a cover for protection of the optical element assembly 6.
In the above-described receptacle construction, an assembly step of pinching the clamper 3 between the holder 8 and the housing 1 is required, so that the number of assembly steps is large.
There is also a need to position the holder 8 to which the optical element assembly 6 and the sleeve 7 are fixed and the housing 1 with a precision jig. Accordingly, the number of component parts is large and the number of assembly steps is also increased.
Further, the reliability with respect to changes in temperature is low because the metallic holder 8 and the housing 1 made of a synthetic resin are connected with screws, and the design freedom is reduced because of the need for space for fastening with screws.